


Sunstar's Little Angel

by orphan_account



Series: Sunstar and Aayala's ARC [2]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance, Romantic love, cute boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sunstar and Aayala are happy calling themselves a couple, but they have to keep it under wraps, meanwhile... Someone tries to come in between them.
Relationships: Sunstar/Aayala
Series: Sunstar and Aayala's ARC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734577
Kudos: 1





	Sunstar's Little Angel

**_A/N: Welcome to the second fanfic in the Sunstar and Aayala series! I wish to say that there will be yet another book after this one. I hope you enjoyed this and the last book as much I did writing it! The Book will be revealed soon. Also I have an announcement: There will be A Lot more graphic ideations with this adaption, so this is rated M, for major character death and Acts of Violence. Enjoy!_ **

**_December, 20th, 20XX_ **

**_(4 months later)_ **

A car drives fast on the highway, dodging cars like no one's business, swerving between lanes and between traffic. Cars beeped frantically, people yelling. All the while a certain stardroid was calming his in labored wife who was screaming loudly from the pain. She screamed as the head was about to come out. It's been several months since they got married and they were well on their way to starting a family of their own soon. They were none other than Sunstar and Aayala, Sunstar; along with Dr. Light recently told Aayala that she was adopted, it went smoothly and then another shock happened. Aayala's real father came to see her. He was different then she imagined. Knowing that she used that knowledge to move out of Dr. Lights with Sunstar and she had a new home together. “Shit it's coming out like Niagara Falls!” Aayala shouts.

Sunstar tried his best, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to be late from the hospital. Aayala screams as she groans in pain. The head, it was coming out. Sunstar freaks as Aayala's body convulses. She was ready, their little bundle of joy wasn't going to wait. They want to come out now. Prepared for the worse, Sunstar pulled over to help Aayala give birth. He then told her to push and breathe. Those helped as a cry was heard. It was their baby. Hoshi. Welcome to the world!


End file.
